Maid in Britannia
by Mikuzu
Summary: When Lelouch loses a bet to Suzaku, he has to become the boy's maid for a day. However, scrubbing floors won't be all he'll get on his knees for. SuzaLulu lemon.


a/n: Just quick note- you can look at this fic however you want to. I would imagine that it would take place before Suzaku found out Zero's identity.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes fluttered open as rays of sunlight began to stream through his window. He rolled over onto his other side to escape the bothersome morning sun when he saw…it.

Parallel to him on his bed was a stunning ebony maid dress adorned with copious amounts of ivory lace and frills. An apron lay on top of it, as well as a matching headpiece and subtle black heels.

Lelouch groaned; Suzaku wasn't kidding when he had said he was going all out. Suddenly, it dawned upon him how he had gotten into this predicament.

The day before, he and his Japanese friend had been lounging around their dormitory with nothing to do. It was a Friday after school and the two were bored out of their mind.

At least, they were until Suzaku had opened his big mouth.

"Lulu," the suave brunet began, his emerald eyes laying sight on his roommate's bored face. "Can I interest you in a bet?" He smiled kindly.

Lelouch supposed that was what drew him in. Nothing could be that bad if Suzaku would smile like that. Oh, how he was wrong.

"What kind of bet?" the raven asked, crossing one leg over his other.

"I bet that I can find Rolo before you can," Suzaku replied lamely. Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"And what do I get if I win?" he asked, confident that he could locate his fake brother.

"I'll do whatever you want for a day."

"And if you win?"

"You'll do whatever I want for a day," the brunet breathed, his eyes focusing on his friend's at rest form a bit more intently.

"Deal," Lelouch said. This was in his favor, of course. He had some homework that needed to be done, as well as some phone calls to make. Besides, what could Suzaku have him do that would be completely horrible?

All he saw was Suzaku's somewhat demonic grin before the boy dashed out of the apartment and went to where he had told Rolo to be while the bet commenced.

That lousy cheater, Lelouch thought as he slowly undressed and began pulling up the fishnet thigh highs that the boy had thrown in.

After Suzaku had led Rolo back to the dorm, he had told Lelouch exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. Lelouch was to dress up like a maid and wait on him for the next twenty four hours, starting at seven in the morning.

Just as Lelouch dove into his underwear drawer, he noticed an extra matching black article of clothing hidden in the many lacy folds of the maid dress. Upon further speculation, he came to the conclusion that it was a thong.

A flimsy, lacy, transparent thong that was meant to go over his ass.

"Oh, hell no," he snarled, throwing down the offending clothing. "He can't be serious."

The Britannian stood with his arms across his chest, his back to the scanty panties. He awkwardly glanced back at the garment, wishing it would just leave. Unfortunately, it stayed rooted to his bed.

Sighing, Lelouch picked them up and stepped into them, shivering at the way they felt against his groin.

Meanwhile, while the Geass given boy continued to humiliate himself and put on the dress, Suzaku was on the phone.

"He's putting it on right now," the brunet said into the speaker, absent-mindedly fingering the hem of his cotton shirt. "I'd say about half an hour or so. Okay. See you then."

He snapped close the cell phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. Any second now, Lelouch would be walking out of his room dressed in a maid dress, and it was his job to take pictures and give them to the Student Council.

Suddenly, the door knob turned. Suzaku sat up, camera in hand and his finger on the capture button. Finally, the door fully opened, and out stepped the somewhat reticent raven, the fabric of his dress swishing around his knees.

Suzaku couldn't bring himself to take the picture as Lelouch slowly approached him, a faint blush worn on his face.

The dress was just the right size, as the Student Council had said, and the thigh highs clung perfectly to Lelouch's magnolia thighs. The boy had abandoned the heels, but Suzaku didn't mind too much. His friend was just the right height for him, anyway.

Suzaku gulped; what was wrong with him? Just take the damn picture and tell him to take the forsaken dress off so they could get on with their life and have some laughs about this whole things later.

However, the Japanese boy felt that having Lelouch take it off would be the opposite of helping and that after today, a lot of things would be different.

"Wow," Suzaku began, his emerald eyes scanning the length of the dark-haired boy's body. "You look better than I thought you would."

"Don't rub it in," Lelouch snapped, putting his hands on his hips. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"You could start by getting me a drink," the Eleven replied, resting his head in his hand as he leaned forward in his chair, grinning complacently.

Grumbling, the raven briskly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and the water pitcher out of the refrigerator. He not thought he'd be serving anyone.

"Here," he said, turning back to his roommate and handing him the cold glass full of water. Suzaku downed it quickly, handing back the empty cup.

"Lulu," he began again, crossing one leg over the other. "Lick my foot."

Lelouch's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. Get on your knees and lick." The brunet wiggled his bare foot in front of his maid, smirking. If he could get away with this, he could get away with anything.

Tentatively, Lelouch lowered himself to the floor and glared up at Suzaku who stared down at him in anticipation.

The raven diffidently stuck out his tongue, an apprehensive look worn on his face.

"I won't!" he then stated in disgust, standing back up and brushing off his uniform.

"Then draw me up a bath," Suzaku commanded, standing up and taking a step towards the Britannian, his eyes fixed intently on his servant's wide amethyst ones.

They only proceeded to widen further as the taller boy took yet another step closer, practically pressing Lelouch up against the camel wall behind him.

"A bath?" the maid boy repeated, humor evident in his voice as he thought of the single shower in their dorm. "Of course, Master."

"But first," Suzaku began playfully, his face drawing nearer still. "You need punishment for not obeying your orders."

"You mean not licking your nasty foot?" the terrorist replied, a smile lingering on his face.

"Yes," was the somewhat cold answer as Suzaku leaned in, finally separating the space between the two.

He hungrily pressed his lips to Lelouch's, resting his knee at the apex of the boy's legs.

"S-Suzaku!" the dark-haired boy gasped against the larger boy's mouth as the Japanese boy wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, pushing him back further still.

Lelouch's will slowly started to dissipate as he really began to focus on the feel of his friend's lips on his own; timorously, he began to kiss back, guessing that this was all part of the bet.

Then Suzaku suddenly pulled away, looking somewhat miffed with himself, and turned his back to Lelouch. An awkward silence followed the kiss, only to be broken by the sharp intake of breath.

"I'll, uh, go start that bath, then," the raven stammered, hurrying into the bathroom. Suzaku watched his dress bounce as he went, slightly in awe of himself.

Gingerly, he touched his fingers to his lips. What the hell was he thinking? Raising his eyebrows, the Eleven approached the door and pressed his ear against the wood; he heard the gentle running of water.

Clearing his throat, the brunet opened the door, prepared to take his shower. What he saw upon entering the small room nearly made him choke.

Lelouch was in the process of removing his left thigh high, which was all that currently adorned his body aside from the skimpy thong the Prez had requested.

"He…he actually wore it," Suzaku thought in disbelief as Lelouch immediately switched to defense mode, hiding himself behind a large blue towel.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" the shorter complained, tightly shutting his eyes. "I turned on the shower, so hurry up and get in!"

Nodding although he knew his roommate couldn't see, the brunet began to step out his clothes until he was fully nude. Taking one last look back at his towel covered friend, he opened the shower curtain.

At the sound of the rings moving on the shower pole, Lelouch slowly opened his left eye; he caught the back of Suzaku's well-toned body before the boy fully entered the spray of the water, shutting the curtain.

"You make a good maid," the green-eyed boy laughed from inside the wash.

Lelouch smiled, glad that the tension between the two was dissipating. Slowly, he removed the towel from his barely clothed body, taking in a deep breath of the steam coming from the hot water.

"Too bad I don't think I'll be pursuing it as a career." Lelouch watched the silhouette of his friend washing with mild interest through the translucent curtain.

"But you like being my maid, right?" Suzaku pressed on, rinsing the lavender shampoo out of his locks.

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

"You've tried to get away with too much already," Lelouch replied, stifling a yawn. "Like making me lick your feet."

"Yet you have no problem with me kissing you?" Suzaku asked quietly. Lelouch froze.

"Don't talk about that," he said, uncrossing his arms across his chest. "That didn't happen."

"Do you want it to have never happened?"

"I didn't say that." The Britannian frowned; he wished his partner would just get to the point.

"Lelouch, come here."

Frowning somewhat, the raven obeyed, walking over to the shower curtain; as soon as he did so, a wet hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the shower.

Lelouch winced as the water hit him, running down his face and over his eyes. Once he was adjusted to the shower, he slowly opened his aubergine eyes, only to meet Suzaku's deep green orbs.

"Lulu," the taller began, his face dangerously close to his maid's for the second time. "Do you hate me for it?"

"I don't hate you," Lelouch replied, his heart beat quickening in his chest.

"Would you hate me if I seduced you?" was the next out of context question that was shot at the boy by his master for the day.

"It depends," Lelouch breathed, his eyes locked on Suzaku's. "Is it an order?"

"No."

Leisurely, Lelouch stood up on his toes and crushed his lips against the brunet's, the hot wetness of the shower raining down on both of them.

Not breaking the kiss, Suzaku's dexterous fingers traveled down the length of Lelouch's slick body, stopping to rest at the flimsy band of his thong.

"I can't believe you actually wore it," he purred against the top of his roommate's head, snapping it against the boy's tender thigh.

"I can't believe you wanted me to," was the equally smug reply as the raven eagerly rolled his hips forward into his classmate's; both boy's shuddered at the gratifying warmth that augmented in their core due to the contact.

Suzaku found that it would be uncouth to point out the fact the fact that it was really the student council president that had requested the thong. Besides, he sure was glad he had went along with their plan of action now.

Sexy or not, however, the obstructing underwear needed to come off. Now.

"S-Suzaku!" the Britannian boy exclaimed as the brunet quickly eased down the undergarment, dragging the lacy material down the boy's wet, ivory thighs.

Good as he was at thinking quickly in times of pressure, Lelouch's mind could not fathom any possible strategy to devise that could get him out of this shower and away from Suzaku's talented hands.

Besides, it wasn't as if he really wanted to leave. It was times like this that made him want to believe that there's nothing wrong with the world, but then again, this wasn't exactly a 'normal' moment.

Finally, the thong was removed and thrown from the shower, landing who-cares where. Lelouch stood before Suzaku, completely exposed.

Try as he might, the dark-haired boy could not prevent the splotches of color that surfaced to his cheeks as his long-time friend studied him, his emerald eyes slowly stopping to rest at the previously covered parts of his anatomy.

Lelouch averted his own gaze, wishing he could somehow melt and join the water, which clung so perfectly to his Japanese counterpart's body. He had never felt so vulnerable in front of any other human being before. The feeling, if anything, turned him on.

"What are you thinking, Lulu?" the brunet asked torridly, his palm teasingly pressing against the heated flesh of the raven's member; Lelouch emitted a gasp at the sensation, his eyesight blurring a bit.

"I…was thinking about you," he managed to get out through gritted teeth as the green-eyed boy's dexterous fingers wrapped themselves around his taut erection, slowly beginning to pump the organ back and forth.

Wordlessly, Suzaku pressed his lips to Lelouch's once again, his tongue easily meeting the boy's own.

"S-Suzaku!" the Britannian prince sputtered into the kiss, taking a step backwards. Unfortunately for him, he slipped and fell against the Honorary Britannian, knocking them both over in the process.

"I've never seen you so flustered," the brunet teased, continuing his erotic ministrations.

"Suzaku, is this…not your first time?" Lelouch asked, momentarily trying to disengage his partner.

"Of course it is," the taller boy replied, slowly withdrawing his hand. "But it's not like I haven't imagined this happening."

With this spurring statement, the Japanese youth kissed his dark-haired counterpart for the fourth time, once again taking Lelouch's member into his capable hands.

A guttural moan emanated from the Britannian prince due to consuming feeling that was beginning to pool in his core; he whimpered into the kiss as his tanned friend removed his hand and broke away, his line of sight swiftly moving south.

"Suza- Anh!" the raven began, but cried out in pleasure and immediately twisted his fingers in Suzaku's drenched hair as the brunet boy's slick mouth went down on his erection.

The white-hot euphoria that was slowly building in Lelouch's core was beginning to build up to the point of no return as he focused solely on the consuming feeling of Suzaku's mouth on his most sensitive area, pushing aside the thoughts of how wrong this was and what would come of it later.

However, right before the raven could release, the Lancelot pilot pulled away again, hooking one of his maid's legs over his shoulder.

"W-what?" Lelouch stammered, his body shaking from his orgasm's denial as Suzaku placed his other leg over his left shoulder.

"I want you, Lelouch," the green-eyed teen breathed, torridly bringing his index finger to his mouth. Slowly, he coated it with saliva and removed the digit, dragging it along the weeping tip of Lelouch's member and then further still, taking it where absolutely no one had ever touched the boy before.

A sharp gasp of discomfort and surprise escaped the raven as Suzaku slowly pushed his slick finger into the boy's unprepared opening; almost instantaneously, the walls of the terrorist clamped down around the intruding object.

"Relax, Lulu," the brunet began in a calming tone, his free hand tightly encircling the pale youth's hard on. Lelouch's teeth gritted due to the action; he knew he wouldn't be able to come anytime soon.

"When I find it, tell me," Suzaku continued, inserting a second finger. Lelouch moved his hips away instinctively as he was stretched, only in preparation for what was to come.

"When you find what," the Britannian began, his flushed face staring intently into his partner's, but he knew what the boy meant as his two digits brushed something inside of him that sent liquid euphoria straight to his member.

"Th-that's it," he breathed, subconsciously thrusting his hips up so that his friend's hand would once again touch that blissful spot.

Hastily removing his digits from the dark-haired boy, Suzaku positioned his aching member against the leaner boy's virgin entrance. Slowly and gently, he eased his pulsating need into the tight confines that was Lelouch; both boys gave a fluttering sigh, Lelouch's one of adjustment and Suzaku's one of the pure need that radiated through his body.

The Britannian boy winced as miniscule tears formed in his eyes, only to be washed away down the drain with the accompanying steamy water. This was all too hot, too fast, too painful. The youth gritted his teeth as Suzaku began to pull back out just as steadily as he had come in, trying his best not to harm his partner.

Seconds passed, and all that was heard in the still bathroom was the constant spray of water, the erotic sound of flesh against flesh, and the sounds that had begun to arise from the two boys.

As Lelouch accustomed to the rhythmic feeling of his peer thrusting in and out of him, he found that his pleasure was much greater than his pain. He cried out without abandon Suzaku picked up his speed, the pressure in is groin building with every inward pump.

At long last, Lelouch moaned out the brunet's name as he tunneled into something deep within the boy that caused the euphoria gathering in his pelvis to fluctuate.

"R-right there!" the raven cried brokenly, systematically bucking his hips in time with the brunet's.

Suzaku thrust in again at that same angle and depth; as promised, Lelouch gave a guttural moan that seemed to emanate from his very essence.

As the two truly moved with each other, in sync with another for the first time, Suzaku began to realize that he was near his end. He stared intently into Lelouch's aubergine eyes, trying to transmit some of the emotion he felt for the boy before this was all over.

"Suzaku, I-" the boy began, but stopped short as he felt his partner's slick hand wrap firmly around his weeping erection; a gasp of pleasure was given as the emerald-eyed boy began to pump Lelouch's heated flesh in time with his increasingly vigorous thrusts, each entrance bringing him closer and closer to the idyllic edge.

The white-hot pleasure slowly augmenting in Lelouch's core began to overflow and waver; then, at long last, the waves of pleasure crashed and the dark-haired teen was granted release, all but screaming out the name of the man who had granted it to him.

Suzaku, finally losing it as Lelouch's walls tightly surrounded him, came as well, spilling his seed into the trembling boy beneath him, his orgasm racking his entire body.

"Lelouch, you're amazing," the brunet breathed, languidly crushing his lips to the raven's flushed ones, all but collapsing on the smaller boy.

"You're squishing me," the raven began, but stopped when he truly looked at his friend, trying to understand the sentiment that Suzaku was trying to project.

The two broke apart, glowing in the aftermath of their previous intimate endeavor. As Suzaku leaned in to brush his lips to the purple-eyed boy once again, the now lukewarm water flowing in their diminutive shower promptly shut off.

The water in their dorm had been shut off by none other than Milly Ashford from the central water heater.

Slowly, the two boys stood up, Lelouch wincing as he did so; he mentally groaned as he imagined how sore he would be tomorrow.

"Do you mind if I get some sleep?" the Britannian prince asked, wrapping a large towel around his slender waist. "It's not easy serving you."

"You can sleep all you want, but be prepared to resume your duties as my maid once again tomorrow," Suzaku replied, a small smirk befalling his triumphant face.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he studied his naked counterpart, an odd urge to pounce on the boy arising in his mind.

"I don't think so," he retorted, opening the bathroom door; he shivered a bit as the room temperature air of the rest of the dorm infiltrated the heated shower area. "The deal was for one day."

"It only counts if you're awake," the brunet explained, grinning earnestly at the raven. "Besides, I'm still feeling rather dirty. I think I'll need another shower tomorrow."

Lelouch didn't need to think very hard to figure that innuendo out.

* * *

a/n: Bah. I don't really like the ending, but at that point, I had no more ideas. :P Thanks for reading to the end! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
